


Uniforms

by 28ghosts



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Take Me Out to the Holosuite, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/pseuds/28ghosts
Summary: Garak has some thoughts on the apparel associated with Human sports.





	Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @mayleavestars and originally posted on [Tumblr](https://adigeon.tumblr.com/post/171707638352/if-you-feel-it-maybe-a-lighter-moment-in-season)

“Oh, no,” Garak said faintly. “I’m afraid this won’t do at all.”

Julian forced himself to keep a straight face. He was sprawled out on one of the couches in the back of Garak’s shop, watching the Cardassian struggle to contain his horror. “I have no idea what you mean, Garak.”

Garak sounded personally insulted as he flicked through the padd Julian had handed him. “This is criminal. I will not stand by and just watch this happen. What it would do to _your_ figure, let alone someone less well-proportioned than you, my dear – Chief O'Brien, perhaps – it hardly bears thinking about.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.”

“I can see why the sport is no longer played,” Garak said. “Just because the captain has involved you in this useless, if admittedly entertaining, personal vendetta of his does not mean you have to wear this. Something more flattering, perhaps? Just because you’re playing the sport doesn’t mean you have to wear its uniforms, after all.”

He looked down at Julian, who wasn’t bothering to hide his grin anymore. “If you have any suggestions, Garak, I’m all ears.”

“There’s nothing offensive about a racquetball uniform, for instance.”

“Surely you’re not serious.”

Garak wasn’t; Julian wasn’t either. But this was the game, and, oh, it was a wild relief to just sit and rile Garak. To watch him fuss about all indignant and petty, to let their banter be the only thing that mattered, if just for a little while. Nothing to be on guard against besides, perhaps, an unexpected change in subject, or a riposte too quick to have anticipated.

Garak sighed theatrically, even as he pushed Julian’s feet back towards him so he could sit on the end of the couch. Julian shoved his feet back in Garak’s lap. Garak ignored him.

“Well, if you won’t wear a sensible uniform of our modern age and fashion, perhaps your…” (a curl of condescension in his voice) “…baseball team would consent to an alternative from the same era of Earth history?”

“I suppose it’s worth a shot.”

“Well, then, I have a suggestion. It would certainly suit you and perhaps, I daresay, even Chief O’Brien and Mr. Worf quite well.” Garak flipped the padd around to show Julian and said primly, as Julian exploded with laughter, “Have you heard of ’ice skating’?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of [this](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2014-02/enhanced/webdr04/11/17/original-17993-1392157579-4.jpg) being the picture Garak shows Julian but tbh if someone showed up on DS9 wearing that I wouldn't blink twice


End file.
